For 64 nanometer (nm) and below pitch in nodes, especially in 7 nm nodes, self-aligned double patterning (SADP) of the nodes presents challenges. For instance, power rails become a challenge due to the ability to connect, for example, the metal 1, 2, and 3 areas require more directionality for metal orientation and end up like a “staple” rather than the traditional “rail.” The limited pattern variation does not allow for proper spacing and patterning of the nodes to control the end structure.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop methods of fabricating nodes with semi-bidirectional patterning.